monster_housefandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Walters
Dustin James "DJ" Walters is the main protagonist of the movie, Monster House. He is a 12 year old boy who is known for spying on Nebbercracker through a telescope. He acts, and is treated, like a younger boy and is often thought to be crazy. Role in the Film Dustin James "DJ" Walters is first seen spying on his elderly neighbor, Mr. Nebbercracker, who takes any item that lands in his yard. DJ's parents Mr. and Mrs. Walters leave town for the weekend for a dentists convention, leaving him in the care of Goth babysitter Elizabeth "Zee". Charles "Chowder", DJ's best friend, comes to hang out with him and asks if DJ is going trick or treating, but DJ says that he is not, as he thinks he has gotten too grown up, much to Chowder's shock. As DJ scored two goals in the basketball hoop, Chowder tries to make a score, but the ball bounces off the metal bar and hits Chowder in the head. DJ inspects Chowder, as he thinks he has gotten hurt. To his annoyance, however, Chowder is not hurt at all, and says that he is acting like a dork. The two boys find the ball on Nebbercracker's lawn, Chowder begs DJ to go and fetch it but DJ says that the ball is now on Nebbercracker's lawn and it does not exsit anymore. Chowder sobs and explains that he payed $28 for the ball and asked his mom 26 times for money. DJ says that Nebbercracker has not come out yet and decides to go and fetch the ball. As DJ tries to recover the ball, he is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him and raises him up in the air. However, this turns out to be a huge mistake due to the man's age and the boy's weight. This apparently makes Nebbercracker have a massive heart attack and collapse on the ground and on DJ as the house creaks, and then the chimney starts smoking. DJ and Chowder watch in shock as Nebbercracker is taken away in an ambulance. (DJ finds a key which Nebbercracker dropped). The House Awakens DJ says that he is a murderer. While Chowder says that he is not and when it is an accident, they called it a "manslaughter". As DJ prepares to throw up (puke), Zee arrives and Chowder goes home. DJ goes up to his room while Zee listens to music on the radio and calls someone while DJ puts the key on his desk and goes to bed. That night, DJ has a nightmare where the house's shadow prepares to grab him and he receives phone calls from Nebbercracker's house with no-one on the other end. DJ eavesdrop on Zee's boyfriend, Bones, who tells Zee about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger, and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife. DJ finds one of the house's window blinds (the eyelids) opening up, DJ thinking that he is being haunted, prepares to investigate the house with Chowder's help. DJ sneaks out just in time as Bones gets kicked out by Zee. DJ arrives at the construction site where luxury tower apartment buildings are being built there, he finds Chowder in an excavator making stupid noises and he tells him to shut up. As they talk, Chowder accidentally starts the engine until DJ takes the keys out and says that he needs Chowder's help, which Chowder reluctantly agrees. DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possessed. Chowder emerges from the ground and imitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house wakes and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on it's property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs (the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder and DJ, but the boys scared by the house's demonic appearance, run into DJ's house in fear. The boys spend the night watching the house as they think it might move again. DJ and Chowder both think that the house is haunted by Nebbercracker's disappearance or it is experiencing a poltergeist activity. Meeting Jenny The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. While DJ and Chowder are still watching the house, Zee comes in and asks if they seen Bones as he never returned the previous night. The boys realise that Bones has been eaten by the house after learning about the beer bottle, as the boys tell her. Zee thinks that the boys are telling stories and she goes out to find Bones. DJ and Chowder then continue their job at watching the house until when they see Jenny walking, they both develop huge crushes on her, but to their horror they see her going to Nebbercracker's house. They rush out to warn her. At first she didn't believe them until the house prepares to eat her. The boys managed to catch her before she is eaten by the house. While Zee leaves and Chowder talks to his dad on the phone (who is worried about him missing), DJ introduces himself to Jenny and he explains of what's been happening. While Jenny speaks to her mom on the phone, DJ and Chowder talk about hating Mexican food and "calling dibs on a girl". The trio then see a dog starting to pee on the Monster House's lawn, the house then grabs the dog with its tongue and pulls it inside just like a frog does. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The three realise that no one is going to believe their experience with the house and decided to keep it to themselves. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlour who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul (either vengeful) merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul and that the only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realises that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker's heart attack. Planning to Kill the House As they make a plan to kill the house, Chowder provides a dummy filled with cold medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops wrongfully place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape from the car, but they are trapped in the house. Exploring the House The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They make a plan to find the heart and put out the fire while Chowder asks if there is more options. Which DJ agrees; wait and do nothing until the house finds out where they are and it will eat them, Chowder disagreed with that idea and goes on with the plan to find the heart and put the fire out. DJ finds binoculars on the wall near a small hatch to the door and he realizes that Nebbercracker has been watching him the whole time while he was trying to get Chowder's ball back. Jenny then shows DJ a set of photos with Nebbercracker and his late wife, then DJ says to Jenny that Nebbercracker used to have a wife, but he fattened her up and ate her, much to Jenny's disgust. While exploring, Chowder finds mistakes the chandelier(the uvula) in the foyer and mistakes it for the heart, they shoot which causes the house to vomit a little bit of water outside and a search light appears to find any intruders inside the house's interior. Jenny explains that the chandelier is the uvula and it stimulates the gag reflex and everyone has a uvula. The house then dozes off again and the search light disappears. DJ, Chowder and Jenny then fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. They begin to find out why Nebbercracker did this to his wife until DJ accidentally falls onto the body and screams in terror as it cracks open to reveal a skeleton. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. As Jenny and Chowder were been captured by bed springs (which is like tentacles) and pipes that looks like snakes hanging, DJ walks up the basement stairs until the stairs start to attack him as he climbs up to the first floor. Jenny forces the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto it's uvula. As DJ and Chowder argue about their ideas, and that Chowder risked his life for DJ for stealing drugs for him and DJ says that it was Chowders idea to make DJ retrieve Chowder's ball back and DJ then hastily heads for home. As he does, he nearly gets run over by an ambulance hijacked by Nebbercracker and the trio are surprised to see he arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling. DJ was happy that he didn't cause the old man to be killed, but only crippled him instead. Nebbercracker then lashed out to them to leave, but his wrath was quickly changes into worries as he realized that kids would be approaching his house. He then starts to walk towards his house which somewhat became gentle to him. By this point, DJ learned that all this time, the house was possessed by Constance's spirit. Final Fight Against his friends' protests, DJ tries to talked some sense with Nebbercracker about the truth behind his wrathful and suspicious behavior. Nebbercracker was at first angry after he has discovered the truth, but eventually relents and tell them both his and Constance's story. All of his bad deeds on the children were merely ruses to keep them away from his house after the latter's accidental murder by bullies and because of it, he was forced to pretend to be a child hater so Constance's spirit, now possessing the house, won't be able to destroy everything on it's path. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from it's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As Constance tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with an excavator, causing it to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny get accidentally thrown into the huge pit where a lake has been drained. Chowder managed to bring the house down into the pit where it crumbled to pieces. Thinking that they won, they cheered until the house starts to reconstruct itself by making it a deformed monstrosity. DJ and Jenny then climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts once was once Nebbercracker's house and the excavator is eaten. When DJ and Jenny reach the crane's arm, DJ was very scared to do it, Jenny tells him that he can and kisses him, giving him the confidence to do so. DJ then throws the dynamite into the chimney, blowing it up. The trio see Nebbercracker having the final touch with Constance's spirit before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks DJ and the kids for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Other appearances Video Games DJ, along with Chowder and Jenny, is one of the three playable characters in the video game based on the film. GameCube/PlayStation 2 At the start of the game, Jenny and Chowder are separated from DJ, with Jenny getting stuck in the attic, while Chowder finds himself in the greenhouse. DJ, meanwhile, has to explore the first and second floors of the house, finding keys to unlock doors, and moving crates and uncovering secret passages, one of which leads to the basement, where he contacts Skull for information on how to deal with the house. While exploring the second floor, he finds Jenny trapped in an air vent, and tries to free her, to no avail. After Jenny manages to escape and fights off a huge doll of Constance, getting to the attic, DJ calls up to her from below and tries to get to her, but is caught by a canopy bed in the master bedroom after collecting a key on the bed. DJ and Jenny later meet up in the basement, and decide to just get out of the house. Reuniting with Chowder in a circus-like room, they find the remains of Constance, and unsuccessfully attempt to douse the furnace, resulting in all three of them being separated again by massive pipes. The three then have to fight their way through the corridors while dealing with more enemies, reuniting again at the entry hallway, where they get the house to spit them out by pulling on the uvula. After a chase to a construction site, where Chowder engages the house with an excavator, DJ swings on a crane and throws a dynamite down the chimney, blowing up the house. As he descends, Jenny and Chowder congratulate DJ. Nintendo DS/GameBoy Advance Unlike in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of the game, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny don't get separated and are together throughout the game in the DS and GameBoy Advance versions, with the player being able to switch between them as they explore each room and fight off possessed furniture, including the house's uvula and furnace. The game culminates in them trying to deal with the furnace, which Jenny is initially too scared to do, but overcomes her fear with encouragement from DJ and Chowder (in the GameBoy Advance version). While in the DS version, they end up having to deal with the house directly, with the lawn serving as a battle arena. In other languages Trivia * DJ is almost like Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series: both are dark-haired, skinny, resourceful, serious-minded, and rational. * In the early draft of the film, DJ and Chowder are originally going to get bullied by the two bullies, Ryan and Cameron. He will lure them to the house on purpose for revenge. This was scrapped because the studio thinks it will be too dark and possibly not to teach kids to do bad choices in real life. * DJ, Chowder and Mr. Nebbercracker are the only three male main characters in both movie and game. Quotes * "Yeah, Mom. I'm coming. I'm coming. * "I'm coming!" * "Mom, he did it again. He took another tricycle." * "But, Mom, there's something wrong with that house. I'm serious!" * "Chowder, your ball just landed on Nebbercracker's lawn. It doesn't exist anymore." * "I'm a murderer." * "Don't talk to me like I'm a baby, okay? I am practically a grown-up. I don't even need you here, Elizabeth." * "Stop doing this." * "Meet me at the Danger Zone now." * "Hi, I’m JD--DJ." * "I'm going home. I suck. * "I kissed a girl... I kissed a girl on the lips." Gallery Monster_house_05.jpg A687450B-5B97-4449-AC0D-D160A93973B0.jpeg 618A7971-7D3E-4B35-8FB5-F65908C8F196.jpeg|DJ after observing Horace Nebbercracker. EB2535F7-BE5C-405F-B63E-6A19EFFE1A9E.jpeg|DJ and Chowder look on as Old Man Nebbercracker is taken away in a stretcher 15CF9498-6F06-41C0-9579-7776C7AEF73D.jpeg|DJ talks with Chowder at the construction site. 91C68945-E40B-45A8-ABBD-F5FFB0018768.png|The boys sigh dreamily after catching a glimpse of Jenny F45A2477-D9CE-4C81-A636-A7FEFB8268B0.jpeg|DJ and Chowder are scared upon seeing Jenny heading for Nebbercracker's house. E5590CF3-6A68-41E2-A5B2-ACEAD1CB9D84.jpeg|DJ and Chowder grab Jenny by the arms before Constance has a chance to eat her B7D76394-503B-4889-8941-0524FF66A6C2.jpeg|Chowder, DJ, and Jenny are horrified when Landers says that they are going to jail 9B0739C1-3251-4A1D-A2C2-A5FD49FD5168.jpeg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny scream in horror as they watch Lister being attacked 43F898B2-33E0-4FDE-89E2-E999EC7D4415.jpeg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny fleeing from Constance DCAB69C9-4721-467F-8A33-4E847408D7ED.jpeg|DJ and Jenny congratulate Chowder for his apparent victory. 66334D14-C7C6-48E4-A4B3-2D284F84BD97.png|Jenny kisses DJ to encourage him to finish the job and stop Constance 6F209CD7-4A91-4E3B-A90D-4EC5DC7DF565.jpeg|DJ and Chowder take cover in a groove to avoid the explosion. 2619AFFA-597C-43AA-9AC2-048D137F9BB3.jpeg|Jenny saying goodbye to DJ and Chowder while suggesting that they get together again in the near future. EE922382-9B6C-4EEE-AFAD-DEFC764929AC.jpeg|DJ and Chowder being hugged by Jenny 81FEE05E-903A-41D4-9821-1B4C35F06856.png|DJ and Chowder waving goodbye to Jenny. DJ.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Humans